


Click-Click-Click-Click

by ekacy



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America, Marvel, The Avengers, stever rogers - Fandom
Genre: steve and bucky get a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1550276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ekacy/pseuds/ekacy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the tumblr post at the URL below:<br/>http://buckybarnes.co.vu/post/83347753442</p>
<p>Steve and Bucky go to an animal shelter and Bucky finds a new friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Click-Click-Click-Click

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [steve and bucky go into an animal shelter for some reason](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/47702) by buckybarnes.co.vu. 



> If someone else has already written this, I formally apologise.  
> The title will make sense at the end.
> 
> Please, before reading, go here to see a Petterdale Terrier: http://www.dogbreedslist.info/all-dog-breeds/Patterdale-Terrier.html#.U2Ij9fmSxMR

Steve was still in a state of disbelief as he walked with Bucky down to the animal shelter. Natasha had called him this morning while he was making breakfast to ask him if he would come to Stark Tower and pick up a box of puppies and return them to the animal shelter; she refused to enlighten him on why there was a box of puppies in Stark Tower, bar a sliding remark about Tony’s new theory for keeping Bruce calm having been flipped on its head. Steve agreed to complete the task, it wasn’t a large request, and it would be a nice walk. Bucky had overhead the conversation while he ate the pancakes Steve had made, and gently asked if he could join him. With a casually charming chuckle, Steve told him he didn’t even have to ask.  
An hour or so later, the two old friends, dressed in clothes recommended by Natasha – jeans, t-shirts, and hoodies – were making their way to the animal shelter, a box of tiny, fluffy puppies, whimpering in the box in Steve’s arms.  
While he walked on Steve’s left, Bucky brought his arm up to pet the puppies. Quickly realising that his left arm would be quite uncomfortable for the puppies to touch, Bucky skipped behind Steve to come up on his right side, and put his normal, warmer, hand into the box, gently stroking the body of a small, grey pup, as others scrambled to sniff and lick at Bucky’s skin. Noticing the joyous smile on Bucky’s face, Steve smiled too, watching the puppies as they tousled for his friend’s hand. Steve almost tripped over a lose brick in the footpath as he studied the happiness that radiated from Bucky; Bucky attempted to disregard the misstep but failed, a small chuckle blossomed from his chest. Embarrassed, Steve was glad that the animal shelter was only a few steps further, and he quickened his pace to leave Bucky, still chuckling, slightly behind him.  
A young receptionist greeted the two super soldiers with a compassionate smile and a hearty good morning as a small bell’s jingling indicated their entrance.  
Steve replied cheerfully, “Good morning, sir!” and asked what he should do with this box of puppies.  
“May I ask where you found it?” the receptionist asked.  
Steve paused, unsure of what to reply.  
“A friend of ours found it; we said we’d see what we could do about them.” Bucky chimed in with a charming smile.  
Steve smiled at Bucky, giving an appreciative nod.  
“Well, I’ll go get you some paper work, and we can see what we can do.” The receptionist said. “Meanwhile, feel free to look around.”  
With that, the young man disappeared behind various shelves. Steve turned to Bucky, “You can look around, but were not here to adopt anything,” and, with greater sternness, “ _we are not here to get a dog_.”  
Bucky raised his eyebrows at Steve before smirking and turning to browse through the dozens of animals behind him.

Though Steve did not appreciate the paper work and had a feeling he should express to Tony how this was not as simple a process as he had claimed it would be, he figured that he had done what was right and decided to let it slide. After signing the last form and wishing good day to the lovely receptionist, Steve went looking for Bucky.  
It saddened the old soldier to see so many animals who had no homes; they didn’t seem sad exactly, but he wondered how they could be happy, alone in cages, when they could be with a loving family. As he turned a corner he spotted Bucky, waiting anxiously on the floor behind an employee of the shelter who was slowly unlocking a cage. Steve sighed and wished that Bucky would listen to him just once, but as he was about to approach his old friend and scold him for going against his request, Bucky picked up the small dog who began to fervently lick at Bucky’s face. Bucky’s laughter echoed through the hallway.  
Bucky then put the dog gently onto the floor and, while Bucky played with the dog, running his hand over its fur and rubbing its belly, Steve noticed exactly why his friend had chosen that animal in particular. The dog noticed Steve and yapped, Bucky then looked up, a small, childish smile playing about his face.  
Steve Rogers sighed and shook his head. The super soldier took his phone from his pocket, dialled a number, and put it to his ear.  
The next words heard in the shelter were, “Natasha, do you think Tony could do me a favour as a thank you for today?”

* * *

There is a small, patterdale terrier that waltzes about Stark Tower, alongside Bucky Barnes, that is loved by all who visit. The small hound is affectionately called “Commando”, everyone has a good laugh when the small thing howls. Commando has become famously known among the residents of Stark Tower for being caught sleeping in places he shouldn’t be, such as the laps and chairs of Nick Fury and Maria Hill; amongst Tony Stark and Bruce Banner’s experiments; on top of the mighty hammer, Mjolnir, something that Thor is always amused by; in Clint Barton’s boots, and Natasha Romanoff’s bed, no one quite has a theory as to why hers is his favourite bed. Most infamously, it is a common occurrence for Bucky Barnes to “borrow” the shield of Captain America in order to fill it with blankets and give it to Commando as a new bed. Sam Wilson enjoys kicking the “bed”, sliding it across the floor so Commando can "go for a spin", though that often brings to light where the shield is.  
The adopted pet can always be recognised by the _click-click-click-click_ of his replacement metal leg, identical to his owners’ arm and courtesy of Tony Stark, pattering against the floor as he meanders around the Tower, bringing a smile to every face he passes. The terrier always appears as if he couldn’t be happier. Everybody secretly knows, however, that Commando’s favourite place to be is sleeping in between Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers when they crash on a couch after a long day.


End file.
